You're My Obsession
by Kim Hwang Yuni
Summary: Hanya rasa Obsesi Kyuhyun pada sang namjachingu, Yesung. Masih Prolog/KyuSung slight KiSung/
1. PROLOG

**YOU'RE MY OBSESSION**

Prolog...

.

.

.

"Kyu, berhenti pukuli Kibum. Dia tidak salah apapun." Ujar Yesung berusaha menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari tubuh Kibum yang kini tampak lemas karena terus dihujami pukulan dan tonjokan yang bertubi – tubi.

Namun, seolah tuli Kyuhyun terus saja melayangkan pukulan ketubuh Kibum yang sudah lebam dan terluka. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Yesung harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk menarik Kyuhyun, mengingat tubuh Kyuhyun yang walau kurus tapi sangat kuat.

"Kyu, kau bisa membunuhnya." Ujar Yesung yang masih berusaha menarik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terus memukuli Kibum walau kini Kibum sudah terdiam dan pasrah karena saking lemasnya. Yesung pun berhenti untuk mencoba menarik Kyuhyun karena dirinya sama sekali tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun. Bahakn tenaga Yesung sudah hampir habis hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun berhenti memukuli Kibum. Hal ini membuat Yesung semakin muak dan semakin membenci Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Kata yang akan mengakhiri semua ini dan akan fatal untuk dirinya nanti.

"KYU, KITA PUTUS SEKARANG." Teriak Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan aksinya untuk memukuli Kibum yang sudah sangat lemah.

Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan menghadap Yesung yang kini tampak mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa? Coba kau ulangi. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"Ne. Kau sama sekali tidak salah dengar. Aku bilang kita putus."

"Tidak,Kim Yesung. Tidak. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau putus apalagi berpisah dengan mu. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku disini bukan untuk meminta pada mu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku mengatakan bahwa kita putus. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan mu. Ku fikir kau akan berubah. Tapi nyatanya aku salah. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Ujar Yesung yang kini sudah menangis.

"Aku sudah berubah."

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan dalam diri mu. Kau memang berubah, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Kemudian kau kembali menjadi arogan dan tempramental. Bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya."

"Ku mohon, Yesung jangan putus dari ku. aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mu." ujar Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah.

"Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi." Mohon Kyuhyun sambil berlutut.

"Aku sudah sering memberi mu kesempatan, Kyu. Tapi kau selalu saja menghancurkan kesempatan yang ku beri. Kau hancurkan kepercayaan ku pada mu. aku sudah tidak bisa memberi mu kesempatan lagi, Kyu. Aku menyerah."

"Jangan pernah menyerah, Yesung. aku mohon. Aku tak akanmengulanginya lagi. Aku janji."

"Maaf, Kyu. Aku sudah terlanjur muak pada sikap mu. Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Yesung yang kemudian berlari kebelakang tubuh Kyuhyun, membantu Kibum yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, Kyu." Ujar Yesung yang kemudian pergi sambil memapah Kibum, melewati Kyuhyun yang kini menangis.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Kibum. Gara – gara aku kau harus babak belur karena dipukuli Kyuhyun."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku rela mati untuk mu? Luka ini masih kecil bagi ku."

"Tapi tetap saja kau menjadi korbannya."

"Untuk mu, aku rela."

.

.

.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau pergi dari ku, Kim Yesung. karena sampai kapan pun kau adalah milik ku. dan kau sudah berjanji untuk itu."

"KAU MILIK KU…"

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Yesung setelah sadar dari pingsannya

Yesung pun ingin mengucek matanya. Namun dia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya kini tengah terikat disebuah ranjang ukuran King size.

"Kau sudah bangun, chagi?" tanya sebuah suara yang baru saja memasuki kamar tempat Yesung disekap.

"Kyuhyun?" sentak Yesung terkejut.

Kyuhyun pun naik dan duduk disebelah Yesung yang kini sedang terbaring dengan ikatan diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kyu, dimana aku? Dan kenapa aku diikat seperti ini?" tanya Yesung yang mulai ketakutan.

"Kau ada di mansion ku. Dan aku mengikat mu agar kau tidak kabur dari ku." jawab Kyuhyun dengan tampang yang polos.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Kyu?"

"Kau berniat untuk meninggalkan aku, sementara kau berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan ku. Jadi, aku hanya menagih janji mu,Yesung chagi." ujar Kyuhyun santai

"Kyu, lepaskan aku." Mohon Yesung yang sama sekali tak di gubris oleh Kyuhyun, malah dia memasang seringaiannya yang sangat menakutkan bagi Yesung.

.

.

.

"Kemana kau pergi, Kim Yesung? Baru saja aku mendapat kebahagiaan bersama mu. Tapi kini yang ada kau pergi meninggalkan ku."

"Pasti ini ada yang salah. Yesung tak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu apapun pada ku. pasti ada kesalahan disini, dan aku yakin itu. aku harus mencari tahunya."

.

.

.

.

**Hai Chingudeul semua... (Lambaikan tangan kearah Chingudeul semua)**

**Yuni balik lagi dengan Prolog FF baru nih...  
Ada yang tertarik untuk membacanya?  
Kalo ada, Yuni bakalan bikin ceritanya. Tapi setelah At Gwanghwamun selesai sih... Tapi kalo gak ada, gak jadi deh...  
Dan Yuni sadar banget kalo Yuni masih punya banyak utang sama para chingudeul tercinta... Mian... (bungkukin badan berkali – kali)**

**Maaf banget buat para chingu yang nungguin lanjutan At Gwanghwamun, terutama yang review berulang kali. Yuni minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya. Yuni gak bermaksud hiatus ataupun gantungin tuh cerita. Tapi, Yuni Cuma lagi gak ada ide buat kelanjutannya. Adakah Chingudeul yang punya saran untuk lanjutan cerita itu?  
Kalo ada, mohon sarannya, ne...**

**Baiklah, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat dan sayang Yuni kepada Chingudeul semua, Yuni mohon pamit...**

**Gomawo (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 1

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN BERAPA KALI PADA MU AGAR JANGAN DEKAT – DEKAT DENGAN NAMJA LAIN SELAIN AKU, HAH?" teriak seorang namja yang bernama Kyuhyun kepada namjachingunya, Yesung yang saat ini tengah tertunduk, menahan isakannya.

"Mianhe, Kyu. Aku dan Kibum tadi hanya berdiskusi saja." jawab Yesung dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Apa berdiskusi sampai harus memeluk pinggang mu juga?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin, membuat Yesung memberanikan diri untuk menegakkan kepalanya, menatap obsidian hazel nan tajam milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku bisa jelaskan. Tadi itu aku hampir terjatuh karena ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menyenggol ku ketika lewat. Dan Kibum hanya membantu ku agar aku tidak terjatuh." Jelas Yesung dengan hati – hati.

"Ha'… Kau fikir aku percaya? Aku tidak percaya dengan alasan mu. Kau minta ku hukum rupanya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan smirk diwajah stoicnya, membuat Yesung kembali menegang.

"Ky.. Kyu…" panggil Yesung dengan agak berat.

"Ku mohon… J-jangan…" sambung Yesung yang sekarang sudah menangis.

Kyuhyun pun mengusap air mata Yesung yang jatuh dengan perlahan dan dengan sebuah senyuman, yang diyakini Yesung bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman mematikan bagi dirinya.

"Pulang nanti kau ikut ke apartemen ku, ne? Kita selesaikan hukuman mu disana." Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih membelai pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

"Dan jangan coba kabur dari ku." lanjut Kyuhyun yang sekarang mencengkram kuat dagu Yesung, membuat Yesung sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"N-ne…" jawab Yesung pelan dan agak susah, mengingat cengkraman Kyuhyun yang sangat kuat pada dagunya.

"Masuk kelas sana." Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Yesung.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yuni Presents**

**YOU'RE MY OBSESSION**

**CAST : KYUHYUN**

**YESUNG**

**KIBUM**

**SIWON**

**CHAPTER 1**

**HAPPY READING…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung POV

Hah… Ini sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas panjang. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat posesif pada ku membuat ku ingin menyudahi hubungan ini dengannya. Tapi dilain sisi aku masih sangat mencintai namja itu.

Aku tau dia seperti itu pada ku karena dia takut kehilangan ku. Tapi kadang kala aku merasa dia terlalu berlebihan. Bahkan sejak berpacaran dengannya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman, padahal dulunya teman ku sangat banyak.

Aku tidak memiliki teman bukan karena mereka semua tidak menyukai ku lagi. Tapi karena mereka takut pada Kyuhyun dan tak ingin mencari masalah pada anak pemilik Universitas Everlasting yang sangat bergengsi dan terkenal seantero korea ini, yang mungkin saja berakibat pada masa depan mereka. Aku sangat paham pada hal itu. Jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Justru malah aku yang merasa bersalah pada mereka. Gara – gara berteman dengan ku, bahkan menyentuh ku saja membuat mereka terancam di D.O dari kampus ini.

"Hey, kenapa melamun?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengagetkan ku dan langsung membuat ku melihatnya.

Ternyata Kibum sudah duduk disamping ku dengan senyuman khasnya. Hey, sejak kapan dia sudah duduk disini? Seingat ku tadi aku hanya sendirian dipojok belakang ini. Apa dia tak takut jika Kyuhyun melihat kami dan dia akan terancam.

"Yesung ah, kenapa melamun?" tanya Kibum kembali pada ku yang membuat ku kembali tersadar.

"Aku.. Aku baik – baik saja." jawab ku sedikit terbata.

"Aku boleh kan duduk disini?" tanyanya pada ku yang membuat ku sedikit terkejut.

"Ne?" bukannya menjawab aku malah balik bertanya yang membuat Kibum terkekeh kecil.

"Aku bilang, aku boleh kan duduk disini bersama mu?"

Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan 'Ya', mengingat tak ada satu pun yang berani duduk bersama ku. Tapi hal itu mustahil mengingat ancaman Kyuhyun tadi pagi pada ku.

"Maaf, Kibum ah. Tapi aku takut jika Kyuhyun melihat kita dia akan salah paham. Dan kau akan terkena masalah. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sebaiknya kau duduk dengan yang lain saja." jawab ku dengan jujur.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak takut dengan namja Cho itu. Bahkan jika aku harus terluka karena mu, aku rela." Jawab Kibum yang entah kenapa membuat hati ku berdesir mendengarnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Kibum ah?" tanya ku dengan sedikit tergugup.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Tapi bukan sekarang." Jawab Kibum yang membuat ku bingung dengan perkataannya barusan. Aku pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian ku keluar jendela.

DEG!

Begitu aku melihat keluar jendela, hal yang ku takutkan pun terjadi. Ku lihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat sulit ku artikan. Aku merasa aura iblisnya muncul. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sanagt besar. Mata hazelnya seakan dapat membunuh ku. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah ku. Oh, tidak. Itu bukan senyuman. Tapi sebuah seringaian yang lebih menakutkan dari tadi pagi.

Ku alihkan perhatian ku sebentar pada Kibum. Ternyata Kibum tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Dia sedang fokus pada seongsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan materi didepan. Aku pun kembali melihat kearah luar jendela, tempat Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada disana. Ku edarkan pandangan ku keseluruh luar jendela. Tapi dia sudah benar – benar tidak ada.

Oh, Tuhan… Ini akan menjadi bencana mematikan untuk ku….

Yesung POV End

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Yesung sekarang berada. Dikamar apartemen Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi telentang tanpa sehelai kain pun ditubuhnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan kuat pada _dashboard_ ranjang. Mulut yang tersumpal _gag ball_ yang membuatnya terus menganga. Vibrator yang bergetar dengan kencangnya pada holenya dan juga _cock ring_ yang membuatnya terus melakukan orgasme kering berkali – kali.

Siang tadi sepulang kuliah, saat Yesung hendak mencapai gerbang, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun datang dan menarik paksanya untuk masuk ke mobil dan segera membawa Yesung ke apartemen mewah miliknya. Mengikatnya diranjang dan memberikan Yesung berbagai macam sex toys yang kini sudah terpasang ditubuh _naked_nya.

Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi langsung menghampiri Yesung dan menindihnya, duduk diatas perut rata Yesung. Kyuhyun mulai membelai dada Yesung.

"Kau sudah nakal, chagi. Kau tidak mengindahkan peringatan ku pada mu."

"Nngghh… Hhmmppttt…." Erang Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha… Kau bicara apa, sayang? Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membelai wajah Yesung.

"Hmmpptttt…." Erang Yesung kembali dengan tatapan sayu dan seakan memohon, dan Kyuhyun mengerti akan tatapan Yesung.

"Ini bukan saatnya memohon, sayang. Ini saatnya aku memberi mu hukuman." Ujar Kyuhyun yang memulai mencium perpotongan leher Yesung.

Yesung kembali meronta saat Kyuhyun mencium, menjilat dan menggigit lehernya. Merasa Yesung yang tidak bisa diam, membuat Kyuhyun geram. Dia pun meremas dengan kuat junior Yesung hingga membuat Yesung semakin mengerang kesakitan.

"Jika kau berani berontak lagi, aku akan bertindak lebih kasar kepada mu." Ancam Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Yesung terdiam pasrah.

Kyuhyun pun melepas gag ball pada mulut Yesung dan mulai mencium dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai memilin kedua nipple Yesung. Puas dengan bibir manis Yesung, Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan ciumannya dileher Yesung kembali, memberi_ kissmark_ sebanyak mungkin disana. Yesung mencoba untuk menahan segala desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai terluka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kyuh… Jebal… …" ujar Yesung yang berusaha menahan segala desahannya.

"Ini bahkan belum dimulai, chagiya." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Yesung. Malahan yang ada sekarang Kyuhyun memberi _kissmark _pada perut rata Yesung dan mulai menjamah bagian tubuh Yesung yang lain.

#SKIP NC… YUNI BELUM PANDAI BIKINNYA…

Yesung terus saja mengeluarkan air matanya. Padahal 'permainan' bersama Kyuhyun sudah selesai sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah memeluk tubuh Yesung yang masih terikat. Usai melakukan permainan mereka, Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan apapun pada tubuh Yesung. Ditambah dengan permainan kasar dari Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Yesung serasa remuk. Yesung tidak yakin bisa masuk kuliah hari ini dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan rasa sakit.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidurnya terganggu dengan tangisan Yesung.

"Kyu, ku mohon, lepaskan semua ini." mohon Yesung dengan suara yang kecil dan lemah.

"Ani. Ini hukuman mu. Jadi kau harus menggunakannya sampai pagi. Sekarang berhenti menangis dan tidur lah. Aku juga ingin tidur."

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Tidur atau kau tetap akan seperti ini sampai 2 hari kedepan?!" bentak Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan setiap isakan dan tangisnya.

Yesung tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi begitu posesif terhadap dirinya. Seingatnya saat pertama kali mereka berpacaran semua baik – baik saja. Kyuhyun bersikap wajar dan posesifnya masih dalam batasan. Tapi sekarang ini rasanya keposesifan Kyuhyun sudah diluar batasnya. Yesung tentu saja lelah dengan semua ini.

Ingin putus dengan Kyuhyun? Tentu Yesung memiliki keinginan untuk itu. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, sekasar apapun Kyuhyun pada Yesung, Yesung masih sangat mencintai namja itu. Belum lagi Yesung harus memikirkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan jika sampai Yesung meminta putus darinya.

Pagi harinya Yesung terbangun dengan sakit yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Dia masih dalam keadaan terikat dengan sex toys yang tertanam ditubuhnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar – benar menghukumnya sampai pagi. Tak lama kemudian muncul Kyuhyun dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Kyuhyun baru selesai mandi dan langsung mendatangi Yesung yang tidak berdaya diranjang. Kyuhyun pun langsung melepas cock ring dan vibrator dari tubuh Yesung dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Yesung meringis. Cairan Yesung yang sejak semalam tertahan pun tumpah seketika dalam bentuk cair disertai dengan darah. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun tersenyum puas akan perbuatannya.

"Bagaimana hukuman dari ku chagi? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melepas ikatan pada kaki Yesung.

"Ani, Kyu. Mianhe."

"Jika kau berani dekat dengan namja lain terutama Kibum, akan ku pastikan kau akan mendapat yang lebih dari ini. Arra?"

"Ne"

"Aku akan memandikan mu." ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepas ikatan pada tangan Yesung. Kyuhyun pun langsung menggendong Yesung secara bridal style dan penuh hati – hati menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suasana Universitas Everlasting sore ini tampak cukup sepi. Tentu saja. Jam pelajaran telah usai sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Tentu semua Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sudah berpulangan kerumah mereka masing – masing. Semua mahasiswa, kecuali seorang mahasiswa tampan yang memiliki julukan _killer smile _dan kulit seputih salju. Dialah Kim Kibum.

Kibum yang saat ini sedang duduk dibawah pohon dilapangan universitas tengah meliarkan matanya untuk mencari seseorang yang sudah 3 hari ini tidak ditemuinya karena alasan sakit. Sambil menunggu seseorang itu, Kibum pun mengeluarkan bukunya. Saat sedang ingin mengambil bukunya, orang yang sedari tadi dia cari tadi pun ketemu. Seorang namja mungil tengah berjalan dengan pelan dan sedikit mengangkang. Tampaknya namja mungil itu agak kesulitan berjalan. Begitu melihat namja mungil itu, Kibum pun langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Yesung." panggil Kibum kepada namja mungil tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kim Yesung.

"Kibum." Ujar Yesung sedikit terkejut.

"Kemana saja kau selama 3 hari ini?" tanya Kibum dengan nada khawatir didalamnya.

"Bukankah seonsaengnim sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sakit? Harusnya kau sudah tahu itu."

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi, kenapa kau tak bisa ku hubungi?"

"Itu… Aku sedang ingin istirahat. Jadi aku mematikan ponsel ku. Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Lebih baik kau juga pulang." Ujar Yesung seraya berjalan melewati Kibum. Dan Kibum tentu saja mengejar Yesung.

"Yesung, kenapa jalan mu sangat aneh begini?" tanya Kibum yang langsung menghentikan langkah kaki Yesung.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Yesung mulai gugup.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada mu? Dia pasti menyakiti mu, kan?" tanya Kibum pada Yesung yang mulai ketakutan.

"Tidak. Dia tidak melakukan apapun pada ku. Ini aku hanya terpleset. Jadi bagian bawah ku terasa sakit." Jawab Yesung berbohong.

"Kau pikir aku anak 5 tahun yang mudah kau bohongi? Tidak, Yesung. Aku tidak bisa kau bohongi. Aku tau ini pasti perbuatan Kyuhyun, kan? Mau sampai kapan kau terus membelanya? Dia sudah menyakiti mu. Harusnya kau marah padanya. Bukan malah melindunginya." Ujar Kibum panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah, Kibum. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun melihat kita dan akhirnya salah paham." ujar Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh Kibum yang nyatanya tak pernah bergeser walau hanya 1 cm

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Kibum tanpa memperdulikan dorongan Yesung.

"Tentu saja." jawab Yesung dengan yakin.

"Walau dia menyakiti mu?" tanya Kibum kembali. Sementara Yesung hanya terdiam.

"Yesung, dengarkan aku. Cinta tidak seharusnya menyakiti. Cinta itu saling membahagiakan. Dalam cinta, tidak ada pasangan yang tersakiti. Jika salah satunya sakit, maka yang satunya lagi juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Cinta itu tidak pernah menyakiti pasangannya. Cinta yang menyakiti pasangannya, itu bukan cinta. Tapi hanya rasa keposesifan dan keinginan untuk memiliki. Itu bukan cinta yang sehat." Ujar Kibum panjang, sementara Yesung masih mencerna kalimat Kibum barusan.

"Akhiri saja cinta yang menyakiti mu. Akhiri ini, Yesung. Akhiri cinta yang nantinya bisa membunuh mu secara perlahan."

"Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, Kibum. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun."

"Aku paham itu. Tapi coba kau pikirkan lagi. Cinta mu bersama Kyuhyun apa bisa membuat mu bahagia? Justru yang ada membuat mu tersakiti. Aku tak ingin kau disakiti lagi oleh Kyuhyun." ujar Kibum yang membuat Yesung terdiam.

"Maaf, Kibum aku harus pulang." Putus Yesung akhirnya setelah sekian lama diam untuk berfikir.

"Baiklah. Tapi izinkan aku mengantarkan mu pulang. Pasti kau akan pulang dengan bus mengingat Kyuhyun tidak akan mengantar mu pulang karena dia pulang lebih awal tadi." Ujar Kibum yang membuat Yesung menggeleng.

"Please, Yesung. Izinkan aku mengantar mu pulang. Atau kau tak akan ku biarkan pulang sampai kau mengizinkan ku untuk mengantarkan mu." ancam Kibum yang akhirnya membuat Yesung setuju.

Kibum pun membantu merangkul Yesung agar lebih mudah berjalan sampai keparkiran mobilnya, tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka sedari tadi dengan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak. Tak lama kemudian seringaian dari pemilik mata itu pun keluar.

"Kau sudah berani bermain dengan ku." ujar pemilik seringaian yang menyeramkan itu. Dia pun pergi dari persembunyiannya setelah mengatakan hal barusan.

.

.

.

"Kyu!" panggil Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berkumpul bersama teman – temannya.

Kyuhyun yang dipanggil pun segera melambaikan tangannya kearah Yesung, mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekatinya. Yesung yang mengerti pun segera mendekati Kyuhyun. Melihat Yesung yang sudah berada didepan Kyuhyun membuat teman – teman Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka pergi bukan karena ingin mengganggu Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Tetapi karena mereka sudah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun jika mereka tetap berada disana dan memandangi wajah indah Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka akan hal itu.

"Wae baby?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarag tengah memeluk pinggang ramping Yesung dan tak lupa menghirup aroma tubuh Yesung yang selalu memabukkannya.

"Jangan mencium ku didepan umum, Kyu. Semua memperhatikan kita." Ujar Yesung sembari menahan desahannya.

"Biarkan saja. Agar mereka tau bahwa kau hanya milik ku." ujar Kyuhyun yang terus saja mencium tubuh Yesung.

"Tapi aku malu dan risih." Ujar Yesung yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan sekarang memandang tajam Yesung yang tentu saja membuat Yesung takut.

"Jadi kau menolak ku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Ti.. Tidak Kyu. Aku hanya…"

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudah melumat kasar bibir Yesung hingga kini bibir Yesung terluka. Usai mencium kasar Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Yesung meringis kesakitan.

"Dengarkan aku, chagi. Kau milik ku. Jadi terserah pada ku jika aku ingin melakukan apapun pada milik ku." ujar Kyuhyun tajam sembari membelai wajah Yesung.

"Dan aku paling tidak suka jika milik ku disentuh oleh orang lain. Termasuk namja yang bernama Kim Kibum itu. Arra?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menarik rambut Yesung.

"Ne, Kyu. Aku mengerti." Jawab Yesung yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kyu, berhenti untuk menyakiti Yesung!" ujar Kibum yang tiba – tiba sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Kibum." Gumam Yesung.

"Penganggu ini lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepas tarikannya pada rambut Yesung.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang sinis Kibum.

"Aku hanya mau agar kau tidak lagi menyakiti Yesung."

"Apa peduli mu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Sedangkan Kibum, menghela panjang nafasnya, berusaha menahan segala gejolak emosi didalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja karena Yesung adalah sahabat baik ku." jawab Kibum datar, yang tentu saja jawabannya adalah sebuah kebohongan. Karena jauh didalam hati Kibum, Kibum begitu sangat mencintai Yesung.

"Hanya sahabat? Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih dengan seringaiannya, berusaha memojokkan Kibum.

"Lagi pula Yesung bukanlah boneka yang bisa dengan seenaknya kau permainkan. Yang bisa dengan leluasanya kau sakiti. Yesung itu manusia biasa yang memiliki hati dan perasaan." Ujar Kibum panjang lebar yang membuat Yesung berdebar mendengarnya, yang tentu saja tanpa Kibum dan Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Kibum. Kau hanya sahabat baiknya. Jadi kau tidak berhak untuk mengatur ku. Lagi pula Yesung adalah namjachingu ku. Jadi terserah pada ku mau melakukan apa padanya."

"Yesung namjachingu mu. Ya, aku sangat tahu itu. Aku tahu bahwa Yesung adalah milik mu."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Jika kau namjachingu Yesung, harusnya kau melindunginya dan bukan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, yaitu menyakitinya. Tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa selama ini kau menyakitinya secara psikis dan juga fisik?"

"Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur dan banyak omong." Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung meninju wajah Kibum, membuat Kibum terjatuh. Yesung yang melihatnya pun terkejut dan ingin menolong Kibum untuk berdiri. Namun langsung ditarik Kyuhyun kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Kibum. Jauhi Yesung atau kau akan terima akibatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Yesung. Meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terduduk sembari menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kibum pun langsung berdiri dan memandang tubuh Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang terus menjauh.

"Aku akan terus melindungi Yesung dari mu, Cho Kyuhyun, Dan akan ku pastikan juga bahwa Yesung akan segera jatuh cinta pada ku. Karena aku begitu sangat mencintainya." Monolog Kibum dan dia pun segera pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

**TBC**

**Gaje? Aneh? Jelek?**

**Yuni udah tau…..**

**Yuni mohon maaf aja deh pada semua chingudeul….**

**Dan gomawo buat yang udah mau baca ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**YOU'RE MY OBSESSION**

**CAST : KYUHYUN**

**YESUNG**

**KIBUM**

**SIWON**

**CHAPTER 2**

**HAPPY READING…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung POV

"Aww.." ringis ku begitu aku dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, yang membuat ku hanya bisa memejamkan mata karena takut. Aku tau saat ini Kyuhyun pasti sangat marah karena pertengkarannya dengan Kibum tadi. Aku ingin menegurnya agar dia mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Tapi aku takut Kyuhyun akan semakin marah. Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan berdoa dalam hati semoga saja kami selamat sampai ditempat tujuan, karena jujur aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun akan membawa ku kemana.

Aku pun membuka mata ku saat ku rasa mobil Kyuhyun sudah berhenti. Ku edarkan pandangan ku kedepan. Kosong. Aku tak tahu sekarang ini aku dimana. Jalanan disini sangat sepi. Tidak ada satu kendaraan atau manusia pun disini. Aku pun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Ku lihat dia menatap lurus dengan pandangan yang seakan kosong namun menyimpan begitu banyak kemarahan didalamnya.

"Yesung." panggilnya kepada ku. Aku pun hanya diam atas panggilannya itu.

"Apakah aku menyakiti mu selama ini?" tanyanya yang kali ini melihat kearah ku.

Tatapan apa itu? Kenapa kali ini tatapan Kyuhyun sungguh berbeda? Biasanya dia menatap ku dengan begitu tajam, seolah aku ingin dibunuhnya. Tapi kali ini, tatapannya begitu lembut namun menyimpan kerapuhan didalamnya.

"Maaf, Kyu. Tapi tanpa kau sadari kau memang sering menyakiti ku." ujar ku sambil menunduk karena takut.

"Mianhe." ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat ku menegakkan kepala ku, melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Bahkan dia menangis. Aku tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku, Yesung karena aku sudah menyakiti mu selama ini. Semua itu ku lakukan karena aku tidak mau kehilangan mu." ujarnya sembari menggenggam lembut tangan kanan ku.

Jujur, baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun sangat rapuh. Setahu ku Kyuhyun adalah namja kuat yang tak akan pernah menangisi apapun. Karena pantang baginya untuk menangis. Dia menangis hanya untuk ku.

"Kyu, sudahlah. Kau jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa – apa." ujar ku sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi aku sudah jahat pada mu. Aku sering berlaku kasar kepada mu. Tapi percayalah aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau kehilangan mu. Aku sangat mencintai mu." sesal Kyuhyun yang masih menangis.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu, Kyu." gumam ku yang ku yakin Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"Yesung, aku tak mau kehilangan diri mu. Aku tidak ingin kesepian lagi. Selama ini aku merasa sangat kesepian karena Appa dan Eoma ku tak pernah ada untuk ku. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya pekerjaan mereka, hingga mereka lupa bahwa mereka punya aku yang membutuhkan kasih sayang saat itu kau hadir. Kau memberikan ku kasih sayang dan cinta yang selama ini aku impikan. Maka dari itu aku mohon, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan ku dan tidak akan pernah mendekati namja mana pun." mohon Kyuhyun pada ku.

Kini aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun sangat posesif pada ku. Karena Kyuhyun merasa sangat kesepian. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan ku. Aku pun menatap lama mata Kyuhyun, mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi yang ku temukan adalah kesungguhan dan juga kerapuhan. Aku tau saat ini Kyuhyun pasti takut kehilangan ku.

"Aku janji aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, Kyu." ujar ku akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam guna untuk berpikir. Karena jujur sempat terlintas dalam pikiran ku untuk mengakhiri hubungan ku ini dengan Kyuhyun.

Yesung POV end

"Aku janji aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, Kyu." ujar Yesung setelah cukup lama terdiam menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung melukiskan senyuman indah diwajahnya.

"Dan juga mendekati namja lain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku tak akan dekat dengan namja lain." jawab Yesung meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Terutama Kim Kibum?"

"Terutama Kibum. Aku akan menjauhinya." Jawab Yesung walau terasa berat saat dia mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun pun langsung membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya

"Gomawo,Chagi. Kau memang namja tersempurna untuk ku. Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintai ku." ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Yesung. Yesung pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu." ujar Yesung sembari mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Lalu mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya

Dan tanpa Yesung sadari bahwa janji Yesung kepada Kyuhyun adalah janji yang akan diingat Kyuhyun sampai kapan pun. Janji yang membuat Yesung menjadi milik Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. Janji yang membuat Yesung hidup dalam dunia seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung pergi ke kampus bersama. Mereka tampak sangat mesra dengan saling bergandengan tangan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan sangat iri.

Dengan cueknya Kyuhyun merangkul mesra Yesung, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan seluruh penghuni kampus. Sedangkan Yesung merasa sangat malu dan juga merona karena perbuatan mesra Kyuhyun padanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yesung merasa sangat senang dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Sudah lama dia tidak mendapat perlakuan lembut dan penuh cinta dari Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang melihat mereka dari jauh hanya bisa mengepalkan erat tangannya. Dia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan penuh luka dan kekecewaan. Kibum sungguh kecewa karena ternyata Yesung masih memilih untuk bersama Kyuhyun walau Kyuhyun sudah menyakitinya berulang kali.

Masih jelas diingatannya kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu, saat Yesung masuk kuliah dengan wajah yang penuh lebam dan tubuh yang penuh luka karena dipukul habis – habisan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu memang sungguh menyakitkan." Ujar sebuah suara yang menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya.

Kibum pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, tepat asal suara tadi. Dan dia menemukan seorang namja tampan dan tinggi tengah tersenyum padanya, menunjukkan dimplenya yang sangat menawan.

"Apa maksud mu, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kibum dengan dinginnya.

"Hey, jangan memanggil ku dengan seperti itu. Kau ini, dengan sepupu sendiri saja seperti dengan orang lain. Tapi yang aku katakan tadi memang benar kan, Bummie?" tanya Siwon yang merupakan sepupu Kibum.

"Ne. Kau memang benar. Aku rasa cinta ku tak akan pernah bisa terbalaskan." ujar Kibum sambil menghela nafas, mengundang kekehan pada Siwon.

"Kau percaya dengan keajaiban cinta? Tentang kesempatan yang akan datang pada mereka yang mau berusaha? Aku rasa kau berhak mendapatkan semua itu."

"Tapi ini sulit, Siwon. Seburuk apapun perlakuan Kyuhyun pada Yesung, pasti Yesung akan tetap memaafkan dan mencintai namja brengsek itu."

"Hey, jangan putus asa seperti itu. Mana Kibum yang ku kenal yang selalu mau berusaha? Ayolah, Kibum. Sekarang kau pikirkan sendiri. Apa ada orang yang mau terus memaafkan dan mencintai kalau dirinya disakiti terus – menerus? Aku rasa Yesung tidak sebodoh itu. Dan aku yakin, Kyuhyun pasti akan menyakiti Yesung lagi. Aku berani jamin itu."

"Kau yakin sekali tuan Choi." Ujar Kibum dengan penekanan pada kata Choi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Kim Kibum." Ujar Siwon yang juga menekan pada nama Kibum.

"Dan jika hal itu terjadi, maka kau akan melihat aku ada disana untuk melindungi Yesung." ujar Kibum yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Siwon.

Sementara itu dikelas, Yesung merasa risih dengan tatapan seluruh teman – temannya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sungguh iri dengan pemandangan pagi ini, yaitu melihat Yesung tengah bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengantar Yesung sampai kekelasnya, bahkan sampai ke tempat duduk Yesung dengan merangkul mesra pinggang Yesung. Membuat siapapun yang melihat merasa iri dengan Yesung, terutama yeoja – yeoja cantik dan sangat sexy yang merupakan fans berat Kyuhyun. Dan setelah memastikan Yesung duduk dengan nyaman dikursinya, Kyuhyun bukannya kembali kekelasnya. Malah dia mengambil tempat untuk duduk disebelah Yesung.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau kembalilah kekelas mu." ujar Yesung.

"Ani. Aku mau disini saja. Aku ingin bersama dengan mu satu harian ini." ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung merona.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan jadwal kuliah mu hari ini?"

"Aku bisa bilang pada seonsaengnim jika sudah pulang nanti. Lagi pula nilai ku tak kan berpengaruh."

"Aku tak ragukan itu." ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kita punya mahasiswa baru disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang kini berdiri didepan meja Yesung.

"Choi Siwon. Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam pada orang yang baru datang tersebut, yaitu Siwon. Tadinya Siwon masuk kekelas bersama Kibum. Tapi Kibum sudah duduk ditempat duduknya, meninggalkan Siwon yang memilih untuk mengganggu Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Bukan karena apa, dia hanya tak ingin mencari rebut dengan namja bersurai ikal itu di pagi hari yang damai ini. Setidaknya itu menurut Kibum.

"Mau ku? Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu bahwa kelas mu bukan disini, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini adalah kelas Musik dan Sastra. Sedangkan kelas bisnis dan management ada di satu tingkat diatas lantai ini. Dan itu tepatnya ada di tengah koridor lantai atas. Jadi menurut ku, kau salah kelas." ujar Siwon dengan nada menyindir, membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Dan Yesung juga ikut berdiri karena merasa hawa tidak enak dari keduanya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak salah kelas. Ini adalah kelas namjachingu ku. Jadi aku berhak disini. Lagi pula Universitas ini milik Appa ku. Jadi aku berhak untuk berada dimanapun yang aku mau dan kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk melarang ku." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Siwon.

"Wow… Sabar, Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat. Tidak perlu semarah itu. Kita bisa santai saja, bukan? Lagi pula aku tak ingin mencari ribut dengan mu dipagi hari yang sungguh indah dan damai ini."

"Kau yang lebih dulu memancing emosi ku."

"Baiklah. Tapi ku peringatkan pada mu untuk tidak membuat kekacauan dikelas ini." ujar Siwon memperingatkan Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa pastikan itu."

"Yesungie, nanti bantu aku lagi, ne?" ujar Siwon sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya bantuan dipelajaran musik, Kyu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar, membuat Yesung merasa takut. Ya, Yesung sangat takut dengan nada suara Kyuhyun yang datar dan dingin.

"Siwon masih kurang menguasai dalam penekanan suaranya. Jadi aku hanya membantunya untuk membuatnya menguasai penekanan pada suaranya dan juga tempo musiknya agar lebih bagus terdengar."ujar Yesung menjelaskan.

"Kenapa dengan mu? Kenapa bukan yang lain?"

"Itu karena seonsaengnim menyuruh agar jika semua mahasiswa punya kendala, mereka bisa meminta bantuan pada ku atau pada Kibum." Jawab Yesung dengan memelankan suaranya pada nama Kibum.

"Jadi selama ini kau dekat dengan Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai emosi.

"Hanya untuk membantu mereka, Kyu."

"Aku tetap tidak suka."

"Kyu, ku mohon mengertilah."

"Sudahlah. Aku mau menenangkan diri ku dulu." ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari kelas Yesung. Sementara Yesung, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Yesung." panggil Kibum yang tidak disadari Yesung sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kibum." ujar Yesung terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Yesung.

"Sejak Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas. Aku boleh kan duduk bersama dengan mu?" tanya Kibum sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, apapun itu alasannya." Lanjut Kibum tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Yesung untuk berbicara. Karena dirinya tahu, bahwa Yesung pasti akan melarangnya dengan alasan takut pada Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah. Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri terus disana?" tanya Kibum yang ternyata sudah duduk dan tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung tentunya. Entahlah, pagi ini pikiran Yesug benar – benar kacau hingga tak menyadari segala hal.

"Aku ingin bicara pada mu, Yesung-ah." ujar Kibum yang menatap lembut Yesung. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran mu. Aku juga tak tahu kau adalah manusia yang hatinya terbuat dari apa. Kau terlalu baik, Yesung-ah. Kau terlalu mudah untuk memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti mu berkali – kali. Tidak kah kau merasa bosan untuk terus disakiti oleh Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum dengan menatap sendu Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam dan mulai memikirkan setiap perkataan Kibum.

Kibum benar. Dirinya memang sering sekali disakiti oleh Kyuhyun. Namun melihat kerapuhan Kyuhyun yang kemarin, entah kenapa dia merasa hatinya juga ikut sakit dan membuatnya melupakan semua yang Kyuhyun pernah lakukan kepadanya.

"Yesung-ah. Tak bisakah kau membuka hati mu untuk cinta yang lain? Cinta yang lebih baik?" tanya Kibum kembali sembari menggamit tangan Yesung dan meletakkannya didepan dadanya, tepatnya jantung Kibum.

"Bisakah kau merasakannya, Yesung? Bisakah kau merasakan bahwa jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari detakan yang biasa? Bisakah kau merasakan cinta ku yang begitu tulus untuk mu?" tanya Kibum bertubi – tubi yang hanya dijawab dengan diam oleh Yesung.

Sesungguhnya saat ini hati Yesung tengah berperang dengan pikirannya. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa semua yang Kibum ucapkan benar adanya. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kibum yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia juga merasakan desiran aneh saat Kibum menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkannya pada dada Kibum. Dan Yesung juga merasakan hatinya menghangat saat mengetahui bahwa Kibum begitu sangat mencintainya. Yesung merasakan semua yang dikatakan Kibum. Dan tanpa dia sadari, Yesung sudah jatuh cinta dengan Kibum.

Namun pikirannya mengatakan lain. Pikirannya masih memikirkan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang masih menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyakitinya dengan alasan tak ingin Yesung pergi dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang begitu rapuh didepan Yesung. Kyuhyun yang menangis hanya didepan Yesung. Dan juga Kyuhyun yang sangat membenci Kibum bahkan mungkin dia akan membunuh Kibum jika sampai Kibum merebut Yesung dari Kyuhyun.

Entahlah. Cerita cinta ini begitu rumit untuk Yesung jalani. Bisakah dia menjalani kehidupan cintanya yang normal layaknya pasangan pada umumnya? Tapi Yesung sadar jika itu dengan Kyuhyun mungkin akan sangat sulit didapat. Tapi jika dengan Kibum? Mungkin Kibum bisa memberinya rasa aman. Tapi kembali pada awal. Selama ada Kyuhyun, kisah cinta ini akan sangat rumit dan menjadi panjang.

Tapi Yesung sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun. Dan dia harus menepati janjinya itu untuk Kyuhyun. Ya, Yesung akan berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun berubah. Namja evil itu pasti bisa berubah.

"Mianhae, Kibum-ah. Aku tidak bisa." ujar Yesung seraya menarik tangannya dari dada dan genggaman Kibum, membuat Kibum kecewa dan terluka.

"Wae Yesungie?" tanya Kibum dengan tatapan sendu miliknya.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan namja yang pantas untuk mu. Aku bukan namja yang patut untuk kau cintai. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki Kyuhyun. Dan aku sudah berjanji padanya. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." ujar Yesung sambil mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan Kibum dengan sejuta kekecewaan didalam hatinya.

Kibum kecewa? Tentu saja. Tapi kekecewaan itu belum sebanding dengan luka dihatinya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang dia cintai lebih memilih kekasih kejam yang selalu menyakitinya terus? Kyuhyun memang kekasih Yesung. Tapi kekasih macam apa yang tega menyiksa pasangannya? Bahkan Siwon sempat berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang psychopath.

.

.

.

Yesung terus berlari mengitari seluruh koridor kampus guna untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Peduli setan dengan seongsaenim yang akan memasuki kelas sebentar lagi.

Kenapa Yesung mengitari koridor kampus untuk mencari Kyuhyun? Karena tadi Yesung sudah kekelas Kyuhyun dan tak menemukan namja itu disana. Bahkan Yesung sudah bertanya pada teman-teman Kyuhyun. Namun mereka mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun belum ada masuk kekelas. Dan itu artinya, Kyuhyun sedang berada ditempat lain.

Mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun pun sudah belasan kali Yesung lakukan. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari yang punya ponsel. Kini Yesung tak tahu harus kemana lagi untuk menemukan kekasih tercintanya itu. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin pulang, mengingat Yesung melihat mobil sport Kyuhyun yang masih terparkir dengan indahnya diparkiran.

Yesung pun mencoba mengingat tempat mana lagi yang belum dia datangi. Atap. Hanya tempat itu yang belum Yesung kunjungi. Yesung pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap dan berharap semoga saja Kyuhyun ada disana.

15 menit Yesung lalui untuk menuju atap. Dan hasilnya tidak membuatnya kecewa. Namja arogan dan temperamental itu memang ada disini. Sedang duduk menghadap pagar pembatas tembok yang memperlihatkan keadaan dibawah sana. Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah. Namun dia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri mendekati namja itu.

"Kyu." panggil Yesung sekali yang sepertinya tak didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie." panggil Yesung lagi. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak mendengarnya. Dan Yesung mulai berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun tengah marah padanya.

"Kyunnie." Panggil Yesung lagi dengan menaikkan nada suaranya.

Yesung yang tak kehabisan akal pun maju dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, menyembunyikan kepalanya pada leher Kyuhyun. Menyesap aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia sungguh terkejut dengan pelukan yang didapatnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mencopot headset yang sedari tadi menempel ditelinganya hingga membuat dia tak mendengar panggilan Yesung. Kyuhyun pun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sang namjachingu yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya dilehernya dan kini turun kebahunya.

"Yesung." panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kyunnie, jangan marah lagi." ujar Yesung yang masih menyembunyikan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bingung. Lalu dia tersenyum karena mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Yesung pasti mengira dia sedang marah pada Yesung karena ucapan namja Choi tadi. Awalnya Kyuhyun memang marah. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berpikiran positif. Toh Yesungnya tidak hanya bersama Kibum saja. Masih ada mahasiswa yang lainnya bukan? Dan soal untuk kedekatan mereka, Kyuhyun percaya Yesung akan menepati janjinya.

"Chagi, bangunlah. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu terus, hm? Kau tidak capek?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun terkekeh melihatnya. Dan dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kedepannya. Mendudukkan Yesung pada pangkuannya. Memeluk pinggang Yesung dengan erat dan menghirup tengkuk lehernya. Merasakan aroma manis dari tubuh sang kekasih. Dan kemudian menyenderkan tubuh belakang Yesung pada tubuh depan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak marah, chagi." ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung lega mendengarnya.

"Benarkah, Kyu?" tanya Yesung.

"Hm. Awalnya aku memang marah. Namun aku mencoba untuk berpikiran positif. Bagaimana pun juga aku akan berusaha untuk berubah demi mu, chagi. Karena aku sangat mencintai mu dan tak ingin kehilangan mu." ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian mencium pipi kanan Yesung, membuat Yesung merona.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak masuk kelas dan malah ada disini?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran. Lagi pula aku masuk atau pun tidak akan sama saja. Nilai ku tetaplah sempurna. Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa malah disini? Masuk kelas sana."

"Tadi aku kan mencari mu, Kyu. Aku sungguh khawatir tentang mu. Tapi ternyata kau malah disini. Dan aku rasa sekarang seongsaenim sudah dikelas. Jika aku masuk sekarang, aku pasti diusir olehnya. Jadi lebih baik aku menemani mu saja disini." ujar Yesung jujur.

" Mulai nakal, eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai menyesapi tubuh Yesung, membuat Yesung sedikit mendesah karenanya.

"Kyuh… kit…tah… diatap…" ujar Yesung yang berusaha menahan desahannya karena Kyuhyun terus saja membuat kissmark pada leher dan tengkuknya. Bahkan tangan Kyuhyuntengah bermain didada Yesung.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau diatap, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun santai namun tangannya terus bermain didada dan perut Yesung.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat dari bawah sana?" tanya Yesung cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan menatap Yesung. Yesung yang mengetahui hal itu pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai takut pada tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin kita melakukannya dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan diam oleh Yesung.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjut dimobil." putus Kyuhyun yang langsung berpindah dengan sangat cepat kedepan Yesung dan menyerang bibir Yesung, membuat Yesung gelagepan(?) (bahasa apah ini?) karena diserang tiba-tiba oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melumat bibir Yesung dengan penuh nafsu dan segera menggendong Yesung ala bridal tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Kyuhyun pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan atap dengan 5 menit sekali melepas ciuman mereka guna untuk mengambil oksigen. Karena bagaimana pun juga mereka butuh nafas. Namun belum sampai 25 detik kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah kembali melumat bibir manis Yesung, seakan ingin dimakannya.

Bahkan setelah sampai dimobil pun, kegiatan panas mereka menjadi semakin panas tatkala Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Yesung dan mulai menjamah bagian tubuh Yesung yang lain. Yesung yang menikmati setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah. Sungguh, demi apapun perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun kali ini membuatnya serasa berada di Surga kenikmatan dunia.

Ciuman Kyuhyun kini beralih turun ke leher Yesung. Menciptakan begitu banyak tanda bahwa Yesung milik Kyuhyun disana. Kyuhyun paling senang dengan menciptakan tanda pada leher Yesung yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat, agar siapapun yang melihat tanda itu, mereka akan tahu bahwa Yesung hanya lah miliknya,termasuk seorang Kim Kibum.

Yesung yang mendapat serangan dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati permainan lembut dari Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tangan Kyuhyun yang bermain didadanya, bibir Kyuhyun yang bermain dileher putih mulus miliknya, dan kini 'barang' mereka yang tengah bergesekan satu sama lain. Benar-benar kenikmatan bagi Yesung.

"Ahh.." desah Yesung saat 'milik' mereka bergesekan satu sama lain dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya kau sangat terangsang." ujar Kyuhyun yang kali ini melihat bagaimana Yesung menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan olehnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepas kemeja putih yang dikenakan Yesung dan melemparnya asal. Lalu dengan sigap dia menghisap nipple Yesung sebelah kiri, sedang tangan kanannya memilin dan menarik nipple Yesung sebelah kanan, membuat Yesung semakin mendesah nikmat.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah bisa diam terus menjelajahi bagian tubuh Yesung yang lain. Semakin lama belaian Kyuhyun turun kebawah, ke perut rata Yesung hingga sampai pada 'milik' si manis. Ciuman Kyuhyun pun kini sudah kembali pada bibir manis dan seksi Yesung. Namun tangan yang dibawah mulai menggenggam 'milik' Yesung dari luar seraya memompanya dengan tempo yang beraturan, membuat Yesung semakin mendesah nikmat tak karuan. Dan tangan kiri Kyuhyun kini bermain pada nipple Yesung sebelah kiri.

"Celana ini benar-benar mengganggu. Aku lepas saja, ne?" tanya Kyuhyun usai ciuman panas mereka.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas celana jeans hitam Yesung beserta dalamannya dan melemparnya dengan asal ke jok depan, karena mereka sedang berada di jok belakang mobil Kyuhyun. Kini tubuh Yesung sudah polos tanpa ada sehelai benang pun, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih lengkap. Namun sepertinya Yesung tak peduli akan hal itu. Dia sudah terlalu terbuai dengan sentuhan lembut dari Kyuhyun.

"Akhh…" pekik Yesung ketika satu jari tangan Kyuhyun menerobos masuk lubangya.

"Masih sempit seperti biasa." ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Kyuhyun masih membiarkan jari telunjuknya terdiam didalam, karena Yesung masih menampilkan wajah yang kesakitan. Hey, meskipun mereka sudah sering melakukannya, namun tetap saja Yesung tidak terbiasa. Dan satu jari lagi sudah menerobos masuk, hingga kini 2 jari Kyuhyun tertanam di lubang sempit milik Yesung, menurut Kyuhyun tentunya.

Dan dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mempersiapkan lubang Yesung. Dia menggerakkan kedua jarinya secara zig-zag dan membuka-menutup layaknya gunting. Setelah dirasa lubang Yesung sudah lebar, Kyuhyun pun segera mengeluarkan jari miliknya. Membuka resleting celananya dan memompa sebentar 'milik'nya. Kyuhyun pun segera memposisikan 'milik'nya didepan Yesung setelah kepunyaannya itu menegang sempurna.

"Kau tau bukan, bahwa aku tak pernah bermain lembut?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung.

"Dan kali ini pun sama. Aku tak kan bermain lembut."

Jleb! (Bunyi apa tuh?) #Abaikan#

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan 'milik'nya pada lubang Yesung. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Yesung nyaris berteriak karena sakit jika saja Kyuhyun tidak segera menyumpal bibir Yesung dengan bibirnya.

Dan dengan tempo cepat Kyuhyun mengeluar-masukkan 'milik'nya, sedang tangannya terus bermain dikedua nipple Yesung yang sudah sangat mengeras. Dan bibirnya kini turun kebahu Yesung untuk memberikan kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya pada daerah itu.

"Ahhh…" desah Yesung karena nikmat.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun selalu bermain kasar, tapi entah kenapa Yesung selalu bisa merasakan nikmat dari permainan kasar Kyuhyun.

"Ahh… Kyuhh…." desah Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibirnya.

Dengan penuh nafsu Kyuhyun melumat bibir Yesung dan menekan bibir Yesung dengan lidahnya, meminta akses untuk masuk. Yesung yang mengerti pun segera membuka mulutnya. Dan tarung lidah diantara keduanya pun terjadi. Namun tak berapa lama Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun, meminta agar permainan mulut mereka selesai. Kyuhyun yang mengerti pun segera melepas ciuman mereka walau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak rela. Dan kini, ciumannya kembali pada kedua nipple Yesung secara bergantian.

Dan dibawah sana, 'milik' Kyuhyun sudah berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Begitu pula 'milik' Yesung yang saat ini ada digenggamannya. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Kyuh, aku inginnh… keluarh.." ujar Yesung sambil mendesah.

"Bersama, chagi. Dan ketatkan lubang mu ini." ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Yesung.

Dan benar saja, Yesung mengetatkan rektumnya hingga membuat 'milik' Kyuhyun semakin terjepit nikmat didalamnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah klimaks secara bersama dengan saling meneriakkan nama satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semennya didalam Yesung, sementara Yesung mengeluarkan semennya diluar hingga mengotori tangan dan kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh..hah… Akuh… lelahh…" ujar Yesung terbata sambil mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Jujur saja, dia sudah tidak bertenaga lagi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah kelelahan Yesung tidak tega untuk melanjutkan keronde berikutnya. Sepertinya 1 ronde saja sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil jacket miliknya yang dia taruh dikursi penumpang depan setelah dia kembali menaikkan resleting celananya dulu.

Lalu dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memakaian jacket miliknya pada tubuh mungil Yesung yang tentu saja jacket itu akan kebesaran ditubuhnya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun membopong Yesung untuk memindahkan namja manis itu kedepan. Sementara Kyuhyun membersihkan jok belakang mobilnya atas kegiatan mereka. Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun bersih, Kyuhyun kembali menggendong Yesung bridal dan merebahkan tubuh Yesung pada kursi dibelakang. Lalu setelahnya Kyuhyun pindah kekursi kemudi dan pergi meninggalkan kampus mereka yang mulai ramai dengan Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi karena kini sudah waktunya pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HYAAA…. JANGAN BUNUH YUNI KARENA TERLALU LAMA UPDATE…**

**DAN JANGAN BUNUH YUNI JUGA KARENA MENYAJIKAN FF YANG KAYAK BEGINIAN…**

**JUJUR, YUNI MALU BANGET BACANYA. ENTAH SETAN APA YANG MERASUK, HINGGA MEMBUAT YUNI BERFANTASI SEPERTI ITU.**

**JUJUR JUGA, INI KALI PERTAMA YUNI BUAT FF YAOI. JADI CHINGUDEUL MOHON MAKLUMI DAN DIMAAFKAN NE, KALAU HASILNYA JELEK. YUNI UDAH MAKSIMAL MENGKHAYALKANNYA…..**

**DAN SEPERTI BIASA, TERIMA KASIH BANGET SAMA PARA CHINGUDEUL YANG UDAH SABAR BANGET MENANTI FF GAK JELAS MILIK YUNI…**

**YUNI BENAR-BENAR CINTA KALIAN SEMUA….**

**ANNYEONG!**


End file.
